This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-113876, filed Apr. 14, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a load/unload type magnetic recording/reading apparatus.
In a load/unload type magnetic recording/reading apparatus, a member called ramp is arranged as a head shunting mechanism on the outside of a portion where a magnetic recording media is arranged in order to permit the head to be shunted outside the magnetic recording media during the non-recording/reading period. During the recording/reading period, the head can be moved from the ramp onto the magnetic recording media.
The head is mounted on a head supporting member, e.g., a suspension assembly using a leaf spring, and a projection called tab is mounted to the tip of the suspension assembly. The tab is disposed on and is slidable along the ramp.
Also, the ramp is designed such that, during the non-recording/reading period, the tab can be disposed stably on the ramp, and that, during the recording/reading period, the tab is easily capable of sliding along the ramp so as for the head to move onto the magnetic recording media. A resin is used mainly as a material of the ramp.
However, if the tab slides along the ramp made of a resin, the resin is peeled so as to generate an abrasion powder, with the result that the abrasion powder drops onto the surface of the magnetic recording media. The abrasion powder dropping on the surface of the magnetic recording media generates problems that a head crashed to the media and that the recording/reading operation is obstructed.
For preventing from generating such an abrasion powder, it was disclosed a ramp including a resin film containing solid lubricating fine particles, coated on a contact surface where a tub may come contact with the ramp in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-198113. However, such ramp was not satisfied to prevent from a generation of the abrasion powder.
An object of the present invention, which has been achieved in view of the situation described above, is to provide a magnetic recording/reading apparatus, in which the head supporting member can be disposed stably on the ramp during the non-recording/reading period, the contact portion between the head supporting member and the ramp can be slid easily so as to permit the head supporting member to be moved onto the magnetic recording media, and an abrasion powder is not generated during the sliding.
Firstly according to the present invention there is provided that a magnetic recording/reading apparatus comprising: a magnetic recording media; a head having a recording/reading element configured to record and read information in and from the magnetic recording media mounted thereon; and a ramp made of a material having at least 30% of a tensile elongation defined in ASTM D638, permitting the head to be shunted outside the magnetic recording media during the non-recording/reading period.
Secondly according to the present invention there is provided that a magnetic recording/reading apparatus comprising: a magnetic recording media; a head having a recording/reading element configured to record and read information in and from the magnetic recording media mounted thereon; and a suspension assembly configured to support the head, a ramp positioned outside of the magnetic recording media, being contact with a part of the suspension assembly to slidably support the suspension assembly and permit the head to be shunted outside the magnetic recording media during the non-recording/reading period wherein the ramp is made of a material having at least 30% of a tensile elongation defined in ASTM D638, and the relationship represented by formulas(1) and (2) given below is satisfied:
b=a/3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
cxe2x89xa70.0015axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
where a represents a contact width of the contact portion between the ramp and a part of the suspension assembly as viewed from a cross section perpendicular to sliding direction of the suspension assembly, and c represents the distance in a vertical direction between a portion on a part of the suspension assembly apart from the edge of the contact portion by distance b and the surface of the ramp.
Thirdly according to the present invention there is provided that a magnetic recording/reading apparatus comprising: a magnetic recording media; a head having a recording/reading element configured to record and read information in and from the magnetic recording media mounted thereon; and a suspension assembly configured to support the head, a ramp positioned outside of the magnetic recording media, being contact with a part of the suspension assembly to slidably support the suspension assembly and permit the head to be shunted outside the magnetic recording media during the non-recording/reading period wherein the ramp is made of a material having at least 30% of a tensile elongation defined in ASTM D638, and the relationship represented by formulas(1) given below is satisfied:
xe2x80x83b=a/3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
where a represents a contact width of the contact portion between the ramp and a part of the suspension assembly as viewed from a cross section perpendicular to sliding direction of the suspension assembly, and falls within a range of between 10 and 50 xcexcm, and c represents the distance in a vertical direction between a portion on a part of the suspension assembly apart from the edge of the contact portion by distance b and the surface of the ramp, and is not smaller than 0.015 xcexcm.
In the magnetic recording/reading apparatus of the present invention, the head supporting member can be disposed stably on the ramp during the non-recording/reading period, the contact portion between the head supporting member and the ramp can be slid easily so as to permit the head supporting member to be moved onto the magnetic recording media, and an abrasion powder is not generated by the sliding.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.